wotfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Randfan
__TOC__ What to do I a new user and don't really know what to do... Any suggestions would be useful! :I just added the standard welcome message above, which may be of use. :Basically, find something you want to write about it and have at it! :In particular, I suggest bookmarking (as you probably know if you read the main page :) --Gherald 00:44, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Use the preview button Instead of making a bunch of small edits (which by the way should be marked as "minor" if they don't significantly change the content), please consider using the "Show preview" button as you write, until you think you may be done making changes to that article for some time. This way the edit history (for example, Ogier grove) won't be filled with entries for small, inconsequential changes that were done only minutes apart. Thanks! --Gherald 20:12, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :OK thanks! Mark minor edits When you make a minor edit, such as this one (all you did was remove 5 asterisks), please try to remember to check the box that says "This is a minor edit" before clicking "Save page." Thanks! (Also, don't bother responding to this message on my talk page; I really don't require thank you messages for routine advice :)--Gherald 22:31, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Copyrights Please respect others websites' copyrights. When you edit any page on this wiki, above the "Save page" button it says DO NOT SUBMIT COPYRIGHTED WORK WITHOUT PERMISSION!. This is not a suggestion... --Gherald 23:37, 22 September 2006 (UTC) You are still doing this with pages from EWoT. Please stop. --TheParanoidOne 11:04, 1 October 2006 (UTC) :Please don't remove warnings about copyright infringements from your talk page. Once this is no longer a problem, feel free to archive your talk page, but for right now we need to know that you've read and are aware of the threat this can pose to our site's functioning. Thank you. -- nae'blis 15:49, 2 October 2006 (UTC) Template:Ajahs Unless stated otherwise, everything here and everything at Wikipedia is licensed under the GFDL, so you can freely copy between this wiki and Wikipedia without asking any permission from anyone. However, I am fairly certain that Template:Ajahs is inappropriate for Wikipedia, because wikipedia should not have seperate articles for each Ajah. It probably shouldn't even have an article about Ajahs in general. wikipedia:Aes Sedai is enough and can cover everything in sufficient detail. --Gherald 00:47, 30 September 2006 (UTC) Duplicate articles: "The Return" Please do not create duplicate articles such as The Return using copy and paste from other articles (in this case Corenne). You can achieve the same effect using redirects. Have a look at the changes that I have made to The Return and ask if you have any questions. --TheParanoidOne 18:47, 1 October 2006 (UTC) Copyright violations I have deleted your recently created article "Timeline" as it looks to be a complete copy and paste dump of http://www.sevenspokes.com/chronology . Please do not do this. This is the third time you are being told about respecting copyrights. I don't want there to be a fourth time. --TheParanoidOne 22:26, 1 October 2006 (UTC) to help these are pages I want to help on... and hopefully not infringe on the copyright thing again... lol (but still talking seriously): Category:Geography/places of the Second Age : Be sure to read Category talk:Geography/places of the Second Age --Gherald 03:00, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::Those are now justCategory:Second Age. I removed the links after deleting the pages. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 15:49, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Request for comment